The present invention is directed to an apparatus for positioning a patient's head for producing remote X-ray photographs of the skull of a patient, which photographs are referred to as ceph exposures. The apparatus contains a cross carrier member having one end adapted to be connected to an X-ray diagnostics installation for the production of panoramic slice exposures of the jaw of a patient and the other or second end supporting a skull holder which contains a part rotatable around a vertical axis on which two adjustable ear buttons or pins are mounted and also a supporting part for engaging the nasion of the patient, which supporting part is adjustable at least in height and depth. In addition, a film cassette holder is adjustably mounted on the second end of the carrier member and is adjustable in the direction of the carrier member towards the source of radiation of the X-ray diagnostics installation.
An apparatus of this general type is sold under the trade name ORTHOCEPH 10 and includes support means having a part which is rotatable around a vertical axis on which a pair of adjustable ear buttons or pins and an adjustable nose support are provided. Various skull photographs, for example from the front toward the back and vice versa, which are referred to as p.a. and a.p. photographs, respectively, as well as lateral exposures can be easily produced with such an apparatus.